Magia udawania
by Lossie
Summary: Severus słuchał jej jednym uchem, powtarzając w myślach jak mantrę, że jej choroba to tylko jeden z kolejnych etapów jego życia, które łączy przeznaczenie oraz magia udawania, że wszystko jest w porządku. HG/SS


_Człowiek musi przejść przez różne etapy, zanim wypełni swe przeznaczenie._  
>Paulo Coelho<p>

**2 maja 1998**  
>Minęło zaledwie kilka godzin od Ostatniej Bitwy, a Hogwart opustoszał. Ranni spoczywali w Skrzydle Szpitalnym lub Wielkiej Sali, ciała zmarłych odtransportowano pod czujnym okiem aurorów do Mungo, a ci, którzy cudem uniknęli zranienia, udali się do swoich domów lub spali głęboko w dormitoriach. Korytarze były ciche jak nigdy dotąd, nawet duchy, które starym zwyczajem błąkały się po nich w kole północy, teraz czuwały nad bezpieczeństwem uczniów lub przebywały na Wieży Astronomicznej, gdzie razem z Krwawym Baronem zawodziły nad duszami poległych.<br>Hermiona, pomimo zażycia Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu, nie mogła zmrużyć oka. Przewracała się z boku na bok, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca i w końcu zrezygnowana wstała, zarzuciła na ramiona szkolną pelerynę i opuściła pokój wspólny Gryffindoru, w którym przyszło jej spędzić dzisiejszą noc. Wymknęła się cicho na korytarz, zbiegła po schodach na parter i wsunęła do Wielkiej Sali. Po czterech stołach nie było śladu, a na kamiennej posadce spoczywały łóżka polowe, na których leżeli ranni, dla których nie starczyło miejsca w infirmerii.  
>- Co ty tutaj robisz, kochanie? - zapytała pani Pomfrey, która właśnie mijała ją w drzwiach. - Nie możesz spać?<br>- Nie - odparła zgodnie z prawdą, z uwagą przyglądając się szkolnej pielęgniarce. Przepaska na jej ramieniu wskazywała, że dowodzi tutejszym oddziałem magomedyków. Jej zazwyczaj nieskazitelnie biały fartuch ubrudzony był krwią oraz różnobarwnymi eliksirami. Ona sama zdawała się ledwo stać na nogach, lecz w jej spojrzeniu widoczna była determinacja i wrodzona chęć pomocy potrzebującym.  
>- Chodź, dam ci jeszcze trochę Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu - powiedziała, uśmiechając się pogodnie i obejmując Hermionę wolnym ramieniem, zaprowadziła do swojego królestwa.<br>Granger nie pamiętała, by widziała kiedyś więcej ludzi w tym pomieszczeniu i szczerze wątpiła, że jeszcze zobaczy. Każde łóżko, krzesło i materac zajmowali drzemiący lub śpiący czarodzieje, a wokoło roznosił się przyprawiający o mdłości zapach medykamentów. Wzdrygnęła się lekko, co na szczęście nie zwróciło uwagi pielęgniarki.  
>- Proszę. - Kobieta podała jej flakonik z zielonym, gęstym płynem, a do nozdrzy Hermiony dotarł specyficzny zapach cynamonu. - Wypij i kładź się spać, moje dziecko.<br>- Pani Pomfrey... - Zawahała się tylko przez chwilę, po czym oddała kobiecie eliksir. - Chciałabym jakoś pomóc.  
>- Panno Granger, myślę, że powinna pani jednak odpocząć - odparła spokojnie, przechodząc w bardziej oficjalne tony. - Nie jest pani wykwalifikowanym medykiem. Nie pomoże nam pani dużo, a możliwe, że będzie wręcz przeszkadzać.<br>- Znam wszystkie zaklęcia magomedyczne - odpowiedziała szybko, wywołując sceptyczny półuśmieszek na twarzy pielęgniarki. - Wiedziałam, że będą nam potrzebne podczas zadania, które powierzył nam profesor Dumbledore. Umiem je poprawnie wykonać, naprawdę sobie poradzę.  
>- Nie mniej, jest pani bardzo zmęczona. - Nadal trzymała w dłoni flakonik. - I nie uważam, by eksperymentowanie na poważnie rannych ludziach było odpowiednie.<br>- Ratowałam Harry'ego i Rona! - Krzyknęła z oburzenia, lecz natychmiast się uspokoiła, zdając sobie sprawę, gdzie jest. - Ro-on rozszczepił się podczas teleportacji. Po jego ranie nie było śladu. - Głos ją zawiódł, a po głowie przez chwilę kołatało się jedynie imię zmarłego przyjaciela. Otrząsnęła się szybko, wyrzucając z pamięci wspomnienia bitwy, która zakończyła zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. - Pomogłam kilku osobom podczas samej bitwy. Niech mi pani da szansę. Naprawdę wiem, co robię.  
>Pani Pomfrey wyraźnie walczyła ze sobą. Każda para chętnych do pomocy rąk była potrzebna i kobieta doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Z drugiej strony nie była pewna umiejętności tej dziewczyny i wolała ich nie testować w tak ekstremalnych warunkach.<br>- Dobrze - westchnęła ciężko, w duchu machając ręką na wszystkie przepisy, które teraz świadomie łamała. - Profesor Snape leży w izolatce naprzeciw mojego gabinetu. Nie mam czasu, żeby się nim zająć, a reszta medyków dość zdecydowanie wyraziła swoją opinię na ten temat. - Zmarszczyła gniewnie czoło. - Trzeba co dwie godziny zmieniać opatrunki z wywarem gojąco-łagodzącym na jego szyi i ramionach oraz przemywać twarz chłodną wodą, żeby zbić gorączkę. Powinnaś sobie poradzić.  
>Wprowadziła ja do małego pokoju, gdzie na łóżku faktycznie spoczywał jej były Mistrz Eliksirów. W szarej piżamie, z pergaminowo białą twarzą i rumieńcami na lekko zapadniętych policzkach wyglądał naprawdę strasznie. Poharatane dłonie kurczowo zaciskał na prześcieradle, wciąż mamrocząc coś przez sen i chciwie łapiąc powietrze.<br>Hermiona zabrała się do pracy.

Jeszcze nigdy oddech nie był tak bolesny, jak teraz. Jakby ktoś uciskał mu klatkę piersiową, nie pozwalając płucom odpowiednio się rozprężyć. Starał się łapać powietrze, jak ryba świeżo wyciągnięta z wody, ale nie przynosiło to pożądanego rezultatu. Czuł, że tonie, zapadając się w coraz większą ciemność.  
>Z trudem otworzył oczy. Obraz był rozmazany i zdawał się żyć własnym życiem, zupełnie wbrew jego woli. Było nienaturalnie jasno, a brak możliwości zogniskowania spojrzenia wyjątkowo mu ciążył. Ktoś lub coś nachyliło się nad nim. Czyjś ciężar na ramionach zmusił go do ponownego położenia się. Nawet nie pamiętał, by się podnosił.<br>- Spokojnie, profesorze... Nic panu nie jest... - Kojący głos i delikatne dłonie gładzące jego twarz były zdecydowanie przyjemne. - Proszę się uspokoić. Nic panu nie zrobię.  
>- Hdzie jestem? - Niewyraźny, charczący dźwięk wydobył się z jego gardła. - Piehło?<br>Coś wiszące nad nim i posiadające te wspaniałe, delikatne dłonie, zachichotało.  
>- W Skrzydle Szpitalnym. To stanowczo nie jest piekło.<br>Obraz odrobinę się wyostrzył. Dostrzegł ciemną burzę włosów, kontur twarzy i zarys uśmiechu. Te włosy były nie do pomylenia.  
>- Ghanheh...<br>- Cii...  
>Do czego to doszło? Uczennica kołysze go do snu! Co z tego, że nie jest sobą, a jej głos i dotyk są takie przyjemne? Co z tego, że faktycznie nie ma już siły?<br>Musi pamiętać, by na nią nawrzeszczeć, gdy się obudzi.  
>Opadł w ciemność.<p>

**2 maja 1999**  
>Odetchnęła głęboko, starając się zmagazynować w sobie jak najwięcej odwagi, co nie szło jej najlepiej. Była koszmarnie zdenerwowana i w uspokajaniu wcale nie pomagała jej perspektywa rychłego spotkania z przyjaciółmi. Nie wspominając o innych, którzy przeżyli koszmar sprzed roku i zebrali się dziś w Hogwarcie na uroczystościach rocznicowych.<br>Poprawiła prostą, zieloną szatę i weszła do Wielkiej Sali, wpadając tym samym w tłum rozgadanych, wesołych ludzi, cieszących się nie wiedzieć z czego. Już żałowała, że tu dzisiaj przyszła.  
>Skrzywiła się lekko na widok Rity Skeeter, która w towarzystwie swojego samonotującego pióra lawirowała pomiędzy ludźmi, zapewne wyłapując co ciekawsze informacje i plotki. Głupotą byłoby uważać, że cokolwiek zmądrzała od czasu bitwy. Nadal specjalizowała się w kretyńskich artykułach dla Proroka, który - z powodu przyznania jej przez Ministerstwo Orderu Merlina - nie mógł się jej w żaden sposób pozbyć.<br>- Żenujące - parsknęła, przeczesując tłum wzrokiem i napotykając wreszcie znajomą czarną czuprynę. - Harry!  
>Chłopiec, Który Przeżył odwrócił się w jej stronę i uśmiechnął blado. Zza jego ramienia wyjrzała Ginny, a obok Hermiona dostrzegła świeżo upieczonych państwa Logbottom - Lunę i Nevilla.<br>- Dawno... Dawno się nie widzieliśmy - zaczął niezręcznie Potter, lustrując ją uważnym spojrzeniem - Bardzo... Ładnie wyglądasz.  
>- Dziękuję, Harry. - Skinęła mu kurtuazyjnie głową, czując, że jeszcze chwila, a naprawdę narobi sobie wstydu i ucieknie, gdzie mandragora rośnie. - Wy również dobrze wyglądacie.<br>Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Ginny i Harry stali sztywno wyprostowani, a Neville i Luna wyraźnie nie wiedzieli, jak powinni się zachować. Wprawdzie od śmierci Rona minęło sporo czasu, jednak pewne tematy na zawsze pozostaną tabu.  
>- Byłby szczęśliwy - powiedziała Weasleyówna, spoglądając wprost na Hermionę - gdyby mógł być teraz z nami i świętować.<br>Policzyła w myślach do dziesięciu. Nie powinna się denerwować, naprawdę nie powinna.  
>- Hermiono, pozwolisz na chwilę? - Zobaczyła machającą w jej stronę Poppy; uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i ruszyła do swojej przełożonej, zostawiając byłych przyjaciół za sobą.<br>_Byłych._  
>Zacisnęła mocniej powieki.<br>- Słucham, Poppy - zapytała, gdy znalazła się obok kobiety.  
>- Nic, kochanie. - Uśmiechnęła się do niej pokrzepiająco - Spotkanie chyba nie przebiegło, tak jak chciałaś...<br>- Stanowczo - stwierdziła kwaśno. - Najwyraźniej nie potrafimy się już dogadać.  
>- Kiedyś zrozumieją, moje dziecko. - Położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu, ściskając je lekko. - Śmierć nie wybiera.<br>- Wiem. - Jej głos zabrzmiał wyjątkowo pusto. - Wyjdę na chwilę.

Na zewnątrz świeciło słońce, które zupełnie nie odzwierciedlało emocji targających Hermioną w tym momencie. Daleko jej było do radości, o szczęściu nawet nie wspominając. Twarz, mokrą od łez, wystawiła ku ciepłym promieniom i starała się wyrzucić z głowy surową minę Harry'ego, zapłakane oblicza Weasleyów. Niestety, nawet przezornie wzięte cygaretki nie pomagały. Dym gryz jedynie w oczy, sprawiając, że tym bardziej nie mogła przestać płakać.  
>- Daj jedną, Granger. - Odwróciła głowę, napotykając pochyloną ku niej twarz Snape na wysokości swoich oczu. Najwyraźniej też nie mógł znieść atmosfery panującej w środku. Podała mu blaszane pudełeczko i paczkę zapałek.<br>- Cyrk - skomentowała, gasząc papieros na stopniu poniżej.  
>- Jak najbardziej - mruknął, wypuszczając szary obłok dymu z ust i uśmiechając się ironicznie. - Potter?<br>- Potter, Weasley, Longbottom... - Machnęła ręką. - Pełen zestaw. A u pana?  
>- Skeeter, Knot, Skeeter i tak wkoło Merlinie.<br>- Chyba nikt nie rozumie, że nie chcemy rozmawiać o pewnych sprawach, nie uważa pan?  
>- Cóż za błyskotliwe spostrzeżenie - parsknął śmiechem, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko. Świat mógł stawać na głowie, zmieniać się nieskończoność, a Severus Snape na zawsze pozostanie Severusem Snape'em. - To dopiero początek.<br>- Wiem.  
>- Będziesz musiała tam wrócić, wygłosić chwytliwą mowę i uścisnąć dłonie urzędnikom, którzy tyle robią dla nacji magicznej, co naziści dla Żydów.<br>- Nie musi mi pan przypominać. - Przetarła twarz dłońmi i odgarnęła z twarzy krótkie, kręcone włosy.  
>- Stwierdzam fakt.<br>- To też wiem - odparła, na co odpowiedział jej lekkim uniesieniem brwi. Zachichotała. W ciągu swojego stażu u Poppy zdążyła lepiej poznać Snape'a i wiedziała, że w ten swój dziwaczny, pokręcony sposób chce sprawić, by poczuła się lepiej. Nawet, jeżeli takie zachowanie zupełnie do niego nie pasowało.  
>- Widzę, że ci wesoło, Granger - sarknął, marszcząc się gniewnie. - Mogę wiedzieć, co cię tak bawi?<br>- Pan, profesorze - powiedziała spokojnie, zapalając kolejną cygaretkę. - Jeszcze jedna i do środka.  
>Kiwnął na potwierdzenie głową, a gdy dziesięć minut później wchodzili po schodach na dziedziniec, by znów zmierzyć się z przeszłością, Hermiona nagle się zatrzymała.<br>- Legendarna, gryfońska odwaga - skomentował z przekąsem, odwracając się w jej stronę. - Granger, jak chciałaś uciekać, trzeba było pomyśleć o tym wcześniej.  
>- Nie o to chodzi.<br>- A o co? - zapytał, zdziwiony promiennym uśmiechem, który pojawił się na jej twarzy. W odpowiedzi zrobił jedyną rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy - prychnął.  
>- Wieczorem zabieram cię na drinka do Trzech Mioteł. - Przeskoczyła kilka dzielących ich stopni, stając z nim twarzą w twarz, choć bardziej adekwatnym określeniem byłoby "twarzą w tors", bo jej pokręcona głowa ledwo sięgała jego ramion.<br>- Granger, nie przypominam sobie, bym pozwolił ci zwracać się do siebie po imieniu - wysyczał, spoglądając na nią groźnie.  
>Wzruszyła ramionami, minęła go i weszła do zamku. Wściekły do granic możliwości, powlókł się za nią, obiecując sobie w duchu solennie, że jak całe to przedstawienie wreszcie się zakończy, udusi praktykantkę Pomfrey gołymi rękoma. Tym razem definitywnie.<br>Zupełnie niezależnie od tego, że była jedną z niewielu osób, z którymi mógł i jeszcze potrafił rozmawiać.

**2 maja 2000**  
>Zatrzymała się przed wejściem.<br>- Nie mogę.  
>- Możesz, idiotko - warknął Severus, otwierając przed nią drzwi i bezceremonialnie wpychając ją do środka. Parsknęła śmiechem, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak kretyńsko musieli przed chwilą wyglądać. Nie przejmowała się tym jednak. Ostatni rok spędzili praktycznie wyłącznie w swoim towarzystwie, nie licząc uczniów i reszty szkolnego personelu, i Hermiona mogła z niejaką dumą oświadczyć, że Severus Snape, przerażający Mistrz Eliksirów z hogwarckich lochów, stał się jej przyjacielem.<br>- Oszczędź sobie uprzejmości. - Obdarzyła go kpiącym spojrzeniem. - To miejsce publiczne, Severusie. Postaraj się być miły.  
>- Wymagasz cudów - sarknął, jednocześnie przeczesując tłum wzrokiem.<br>W Wielkiej Sali, o ile wzrok go nie mylił, znajdowało się o wiele więcej ludzi, niż w ubiegłym roku. Odnosiło się wrażenie, że ludzie chodzą sobie po stopach i wchodzą na głowy, by przecisnąć się do swojego konkretnego rozmówcy lub w stronę bufetu.  
>- Na pustyni też czasem pada deszcz - mruknęła, szturchając go lekko łokciem między żebra.<br>- Czy ja wyglądam jak pustynia? - warknął, rozmasowując obolały bok i zastanawiając się, nie po raz pierwszy, dlaczego ta dziewczyna jeszcze żyje i nie zabił jej za któryś jej głupich, pseudo-przyjacielskich gestów.  
>- Skoro pytasz... - zaczęła z cwanym uśmieszkiem, który znał za dobrze i widywał zdecydowanie zbyt często.<br>- Dla własnego dobra, Granger, nie kończ tego zdania. - Spojrzał na nią gniewnie.  
>- Znów Granger? - Zignorowała go kompletnie, co jak zauważył weszło jej w nawyk. - Myślałam, że ustaliliśmy już, jak się do siebie zwracać, <em>profesorze<em>.  
>- A ja nadal nie wierzę, że się na to zgodziłem - stwierdził, wzdychając jak cierpiętnik.<br>Ale Hermiona już go nie słuchała. Jej spojrzenie nagle stało się szkliste, z twarzy odpłynęła krew, a oddech przyspieszył. Tuż przed nią, jak spod ziemi, wyrósł Harry. Jak mogła go wcześniej nie zauważyć, tego nie potrafiła jednoznacznie wyjaśnić. Fakt, był jednak faktem - Potter spoglądał na nią zimno zza okularów. Takie same spojrzenia kierowali w jej stronę dawni przyjaciele.  
><em>Nie jesteś już jedną z nas.<em> Zasłoniła usta dłonią. _Nie jesteś nam potrzebna._ Łzy poleciały z oczu. _Zdradziłaś nas._ Odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła biegiem w nieznanym sobie kierunku _Zabiłaś go._  
>Byle jak najdalej od tych spojrzeń, które sprawiały, że już dłużej nie chciała żyć i nie mogła na siebie patrzeć.<p>

Siedziała tam, gdzie zawsze, gdy wpadała w panikę i dostawała jednego ze swoich ataków - w Dziale Mistycyzmu, który znajdował się na tyłach szkolnej biblioteki.  
>Usiadł obok niej i nieporadnie przyciągnął do siebie. Przylgnęła do niego, cała się trzęsąc. Płakała zawsze, gdy z jakiegoś powodu musiała spotkać się z którymś ze starych znajomych. Ci ludzie osaczali ją pełnymi wyrzutu spojrzeniami, odrzucając od siebie z chłodem i pogardą za jeden, niepewny ruch różdżki. Za zwykły przypadek, który skazał ją na banicję łudząco podobną do jego własnej. Tak jak on była bezpieczna tylko w murach Hogwartu i tylko tutaj mogła się ukryć przed wścibstwem, szykanami i wyklęciem, na które skazali ją ludzie, którzy kiedyś deklarowali jej swoją dozgonną przyjaźń. W miejscu pocieszyciela i wsparcia występował natomiast on, człowiek najmniej i jednocześnie najbardziej jej potrzebny.<br>- To-o był wypadek - wyłkała, kurczowo zaciskając dłonie na jego szacie. Objął ja mocniej, nadal, po tylu podobnych sytuacjach nie wiedząc, jak powinien się zachować, by jej pomóc. - Wa-alczyłam z Dołohowem. Nie-e... Nie zauważyłam go. Po-ojawił się tak nagle... Merlinie, Ron... Nie chciałam go zabić! Naprawdę! To-o.. Tylko... Wypadek... Wypadek, wypadek, wypadek, wypadekwypadekwypadek...  
>Gładził jej ramiona, a ona wciąż powtarzała to jedno słowo niczym mantrę, najwyraźniej zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że niebezpiecznie zbliża się do granicy szaleństwa.<br>Znał opowieść o śmierci Ronalda Weasleya. Durny chłopak władował się tuż przed różdżką Granger, zasłaniając ją nie wiadomo przed czym i dzięki temu zaliczając paskudną klątwę prosto w tył ryżej, pustej głowy. Każdy idiota był w stanie powiedzieć, że był to tylko zwykły wypadek, nic więcej. Wizengamot orzekł jednoznacznie jej niewinność, ale mimo to dawni przyjaciele wciąż nie potrafili tego zrozumieć. Severus przypuszczał, że nie znał całej historii, całej prawdy o Hermionie Granger i Ronaldzie Weasleyu, i wolał nie wiedzieć. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie powodu, dla którego mogliby obchodzić się z nią w taki sposób.  
>- Hermiono? - Odważył się odezwać dopiero wtedy, gdy w miarę się uspokoiła. - Uroczystości już dawno się skończyły. Powinniśmy iść.<br>- Wiem. - Głos miała zachrypnięty od szlochu i ciągłego mówienia. Próbował wstać, lecz przyciągnęła go z powrotem do siebie. Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony tym nagłym przejawem uczuć. Nigdy nie łaknęła jego fizycznej bliskości, nawet podczas tych napadów szaleństwa i po nich odsuwała go od siebie, i był jej za to wdzięczny.  
>- Zostań. - Miała spuchnięte oczy, zaczerwienioną twarz i chrypę. Wyglądała jak wszystkie nieszczęścia tego świata, a on nie miał siły z nią walczyć. Już nie. - Zostań ze mną jeszcze chwilę.<p>

Ustalali granicę wiele razy, ale do niczego konstruktywnego nie udało im się dojść. Po pierwsze dlatego, że zawsze prędzej lub później łamali zasady. Po drugie nie czuli się komfortowo ograniczeni przez sztywne reguły i szkolną etykietę. Przyjaźń, nawet ta najdziwniejsza i najbardziej nietypowa zawsze posiadała jedną zasadę, a był nią w sumie brak jakichkolwiek zasad. Byli równi i szczerzy wobec siebie. Starali się niczego przed sobą nie ukrywać i po prostu starać się zapełnić przedłużające się w nieskończoność chwile pustki.  
>Za każdym razem, gdy Severus miał jeden ze swoich gorszych dni lub gdy dopadały go wspomnienia i zachowywał się jak skończony sukinsyn, Hermiona uśmiechała się tylko, jakby opowiedział właśnie jakiś wyjątkowo zabawny dowcip. Nauczyła się ignorować jego zły humor, a gdy stawał się zbyt uciążliwy, sama potrafiła go rozbawić.<br>Nigdy nie mówiła rzeczy zbędnych. Zawsze była staranna, pedantyczna i uporządkowana jak algorytm. Zdawała się nigdy nie mylić, a gdy już zdążyło jej się popełnić błąd, rozpamiętywała go długo. Zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Czasami widać było, że coś jest z nią nie tak. Zdarzały się momenty w ciągu dnia, w których była rozkojarzona lub zapominała, jak się nazywa. Czasami nie potrafiła rozpoznać ludzi, których znała od dłuższego czasu. Jednak wciąż był tą samą Hermioną.  
>Była czasem tak do niego podobna - samotna, odrzucona przez ludzi, wyklęta, nikomu niepotrzebna i choć nie przyznałby się do tego nawet na torturach, zależało mu na niej coraz bardziej dosłownie z dnia na dzień, z chwili na chwilę.<br>Czasami miał wrażenie, że ta inna-a-jednak-ta-sama Hermiona należy tylko do niego. W pewnym sensie, ale jednak i to w pewnym stopniu poprawiało mu humor.

**2 maja 2001**  
>Uniosła się lekko, opierając głowę na łokciu i obserwując jego uśpioną twarz. Gdy nie marszczył brwi i nosa, nie ściągał w gniewie ust i nie mordował wzrokiem, wyglądał znacznie młodziej. Może nie przystojnie, ale młodo. Na te swoje czterdzieści jeden lat. Gdzieś znikało zmęczenie codziennością i tym, co minęło, zmarszczki odrobinę się wygładzały, a cała twarz Severusa wyrażała niczym niezmącony spokój.<br>- Witaj. - Pogładziła go lekko po policzku. Wzdrygnął się lekko pod dotykiem jej chłodnych palców. Czarne oczy zmierzyły ją uważnie, jakby zmieniając miarę w zależności od tego, jaka myśl nawiedzała go w danym momencie. Zarumienione policzki, zwichrzone włosy, lekko spuchnięte usta i błyszczące radością oczy. Dawno nie widział jej tak zadowolonej z życia i świadomość, że to jego zasługa, bardzo poprawiała mu samopoczucie i przyjemnie łechtała męskie ego.  
>- Jak się czujesz? - Pierwsze słowa jakie padły z jego ust nie miały w sobie nic z romantyzmu, który powinien być teraz obecny, lecz Hermionie to nie przeszkadzało. Ron był romantykiem, Severus był Severusem.<br>- Dobrze - odparła, składając na jego ustach lekki pocałunek. - Zaskakując dobrze.  
>Prychnął, uśmiechając się do niej lekko.<br>- Powinniśmy wstać. - Przyciągnął ja do siebie mocniej. - Dzisiaj jest rocznica.  
>- Jak zawsze drugiego maja. - Również go objęła. - Jak rok temu i dwa lata temu. Nic szczególnego. W przyszłym roku będzie kolejna, możesz być spokojny, że ta niewątpliwa atrakcja roku cię nie ominie.<br>- Nie mniej, powinniśmy tam być. - Ziewnął przeciągle.  
>Jak on miał zamiar gdziekolwiek teraz iść? Zmęczony, zaspany i ciepły. Nie miała zamiaru nigdzie go puszczać. Dlatego wtuliła mocniej twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi i uśmiechnęła się lekko.<br>- Dzisiaj zostaniemy tutaj - zawyrokowała, zamykając oczy.  
>I tak nikt ich nie potrzebował.<p>

Od rana na nogach. Ona w infirmerii, on w klasie. Zapracowani, zabiegani, ale zawsze znajdujący czas na rozmowę. Zamknięci we własnym świecie, do którego ludzie postronni nie mieli wstępu.  
>Dziwnie było mieć ostoję w byłej uczennicy, w denerwującej pannicy, która kilka razy niemal pozbawiła go oczu podczas lekcji, bo tak paliła się do odpowiedzi.<br>Jednak była jego. Całkowicie i niezaprzeczalnie.  
><em>Hermiona Snape.<em>  
>Czasami, gdy powtarzał w myślach jej imię wraz ze swoim nazwiskiem, czuł się jak zakochany szczeniak. Uśmiechał się sam do siebie, przyprawiając uczniów o niewłaściwy dla tak młodego wieku zawał. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że bierze się on ze szczęścia i nowo odkrytej radości życia, a nie z pragnienia uprzykrzenia nim i tak marnej egzystencji.<br>Innym razem marszczył brwi i obserwował swoją młodą żonę dryfującą gdzieś poza swoim ciałem, zupełnie nieświadomą otaczającego ją świata. W takich momentach martwił się, że któregoś dnia do niego nie wróci i zostanie sam, i czuł ulgę, gdy po chwili odwracała się do niego i obdarzała jednym ze swoich pięknych, ciepłych uśmiechów.  
>Były momenty, w których wolał nie pamiętać, że z Hermioną jest coś nie tak.<p>

**30 kwietnia 2002**  
>- Powinna być pod stałą obserwacją. Będzie zapominać coraz więcej, coraz częściej będzie nie obecna, aż w końcu zapomni zupełnie. - Głos magomedyka docierał do niego jak przez mgłę. Jakby ktoś go ogłuszył, a słuch nie chciał wrócić do poprzedniego stanu.<br>- Co oznacza "zupełnie"? - Mimo wszystko jego głos był chłodny i spokojny. Jakby pytał przechodnia o pogodę, a nie rozmawiał z medykiem o zdrowiu jedynej osoby na tym cholernym świecie, która coś dla niego znaczyła.  
>Zastanawia się, po co w ogóle prosił tego człowieka, by podczas rutynowego badania, sprawdził jej stan psychiczny. Teraz był przekonany, że wolałby nie wiedzieć.<br>- Całkowicie i nieodwracalnie. Zapomni jak się nazywa, kim jest. Nie będzie pana poznawać. Odejdzie do swojego wyimaginowanego świata, na zawsze zaszyje się w swojej podświadomości i nikt nie będzie potrafił jej stamtąd wyciągnąć.  
>O nic więcej nie pytał. Wszedł do ich wspólnego pokoju, zostawiając medyka za drzwiami i zastał ją przed kominkiem delikatnie gładzącą zaokrąglony brzuch. Niech magokretyn idzie do diabła. Wcale nie wyglądała na chorą.<br>- Coś się stało, Severusie? - Spojrzała na niego pytająco, a on przez chwilę wahał się, czy odpowiedzieć.  
>- Nic. - Usiadł koło niej, wziął w dłonie jej zarumienioną twarz i uśmiechnął się krzywo, widząc smugę czekolady na zadartym nosie. - Zupełnie nic.<br>Pocałował ją lekko w usta, by po chwili wysłuchać jej opowieści o najnowszej przeczytanej przez nią książce dotyczącej opieki nad dziećmi.  
>Severus słuchał jej jednym uchem, powtarzając w myślach jak mantrę, że jej choroba to tylko jeden z kolejnych etapów jego życia, które łączy przeznaczenie oraz magia udawania, że wszystko jest w porządku.<p> 


End file.
